Dyskusja użytkownika:Silent K
Masz Prośbę lub odpowiedź?: tu pisz Silent K, witaj na Wikii! Jesteśmy społecznością, która edytuje wiele polskich wiki. Jeżeli masz jakieś pytanie lub problem, możesz skorzystać z forum bądź ze stron pomocy. Jeżeli chcesz wiedzieć, co aktualnie robimy, a także pomóc nam w walce ze spamem i wandalizmem, zobacz ostatnie zmiany. Możesz zacząć przeglądać Wikię od głównej kategorii. Jeśli masz pomysł na nową wiki, nie krępuj się jej utworzyć. Zostaw wiadomość na mojej stronie dyskusji, gdyby potrzebna była Ci jakakolwiek pomoc. -- Sovq (dyskusja) 2013-04-04T19:32:08 Kod na zegar Żeby ten kod działał trzeba go wkleić na Specjalna:Moja strona/common.js na wiki gdzie ma zegar się wyświetlać. Jeśli chcesz żeby był on widoczny na wszystkich wiki trzeba ten kod wkleić na angielskiej centrali w pliku global.js. — Nana 06:55, kwi 12, 2013 (UTC) RE: brak tematu Jeśli chodzi Ci o sposób usuwania strony, wystarczy, że obok pola "edytuj" klikniesz strzałkę i wybierzesz opcję "usuń" (trzeba być administratorem). sandy97(my talk page) 18:50, kwi 24, 2013 (UTC) Re: Adres Gotowe. — Sovq 14:10, maj 2, 2013 (UTC) Gotowe #2. — Sovq 15:58, maj 6, 2013 (UTC) Re: Licznik edycji W przypadku głosowania na wikię miesiąca pod uwagę bierzemy to, co jest w kolumnie "wszystkie wiki" we wierszu "(główna)". Czyli w Twoim wypadku 145. Pozdrawiam, Myslec ''dyskusja'' 10:24, maj 9, 2013 (UTC) Re: Obrazek Może się przydać. ;) Fajne, dzięki bardzo. Pozdrawiam, Myslec ''dyskusja'' 13:35, maj 15, 2013 (UTC) Re: Silent Jak łatwo wywnioskować z historii postu i ustawień rozszerzeń, ten post powstał w ramach testu - czy po wyłączeniu i włączeniu blogów utworzone wcześniej posty zostaną przywrócone. Jak widać, zostaną. Zostałeś zablokowany, jak napisałem w logu, za ataki osobiste i brak szacunku do opinii innych. Sądzę, że obecne na czacie osoby, czyli Buzzek i Sandy, są w stanie to poświadczyć. Ponadto to nie był jednorazowy wybryk - taka sytuacja ciągnęła się od kilku dni. Pozdrawiam, Myslec ''dyskusja'' 11:02, maj 18, 2013 (UTC) Re: Favicon Prawdopodobnie nie odświeżyła Ci się pamięć podręczna. W ciągu 24 godzin od wgrania favicona powinno się to samo naprawić. Pozdrawiam, Myslec ''dyskusja'' 12:00, maj 18, 2013 (UTC) Re: Przepraszam Jeśli chcesz mnie przeprosić za swoje żarty to raczej powinieneś przepraszać Mysleca - bo prawda jest taka, że wielokrotnie się z niego wyśmiewałeś i mówiłeś o życiu prywatnym, pomimo, że wielokrotnie prosił abyś tego nie robił. Jedyną rzeczą za którą możesz chcieć mnie przeprosić jest Twoje ogóle zachowanie (za to jednak powinieneś przeprosić każdego z czatu) - tak więc nie wiem, czy wiesz za co przepraszasz. Jeszcze gorzej wygląda fakt, że napisałeś to samo do Buzzka metodą Control+C, Control+V. Na odblokowanie się nie zgodzę, bo się źle zachowywałeś i na niego zasłużyłeś. Jeszcze gorszy jest fakt, że napisałeś do mnie i Buzzka tylko po to, aby prosić o odblokowanie. Myślę, że lepiej dla Ciebie będzie jeśli wykorzystasz czas blokady na przemyślenie Twojego zachowania. Pozdrawiam, sandy97(my talk page) 13:16, maj 18, 2013 (UTC) Re: Zaczynam się bać Mysleca Myslec nie bez powodu jest administratorem Centrum Społeczności a w tym także moderatorem czatu. Swoją aktywnością udowodnił, że podejmuje wyważone i rozsądne decyzje i nie mam podstaw by sądzić, że to się zmieniło. O ile zatem nie ma namacalnych dowodów na nadużycie uprawnień, to do niego należy kierować ewentualne zażalenia w sprawach blokad. — Sovq 19:29, maj 18, 2013 (UTC) Re: Obraz rozmiar Proszę. Zachęcam do eksperymentowania z dostępnymi narzędziami graficznymi. Zmienić wymiary obrazu można bardzo łatwo, np. poprzez skorzystanie z stron takich jak http://www.picresize.com/ — Sovq 15:39, maj 21, 2013 (UTC) Re: Koniec bana Ban nie kończy się o godzinie 00:00, tylko o tej, o której został nałożony. Czyli w Twoim wypadku o 12:21. Pozdrawiam, Myslec ''dyskusja'' 08:38, maj 25, 2013 (UTC) podpis to mój podpis BrunoTomek 16:17, maj 27, 2013 (UTC) Re: Mighty Patapon Z tego co widzę, użytkownik został zablokowany - czyli problem jest rozwiązany i nie wymaga niczyjej interwencji. Pozdrawiam, Myslec ''dyskusja'' 05:04, maj 29, 2013 (UTC) Re: Wulgaryzmy Prawdę mówiąc nie wiem, co ma piernik do wiatraka w kontekście Twojego postu tam. Cała dyskusja toczyła się na temat lokalnych spraw Patapedii - i tylko tego. A Twój post nagle odwołuje się do dawno zakończonej sprawy na zupełnie innej wiki, która nie ma żadnego związku z sytuacją. Nie widzę tu żadnego powodu do interwencji. Pozdrawiam, Myslec ''dyskusja'' 10:49, maj 30, 2013 (UTC) :Lokalni administratorzy powinni być w pierwszej kolejności powiadomieni o tym, że użytkownicy zachowają się nieodpowiednio. Jeśli problem nie wykracza poza jedną wiki, najlepiej gdy rozwiązywany jest lokalnie - administratorzy mają wszystkie narzędzia aby poradzić sobie z edytorami, którzy zakłócają porządek na wiki. — Sovq 19:58, maj 30, 2013 (UTC) :Nasz administracja poradziła sobie z problemem. Również nie widzę związku tematu i penguin z wulgaryzmami. Użytkownik, który pisał wulgaryzmy został odpowiednio ukarany. :Matek678-Miłośnik Herbaty (Tablica) 08:00, maj 31, 2013 (UTC) Re: Prośba Wileka Nazwa wiki zmieniona. Domena pl.diznozaur.wikia.com jest już zajęta. — Sovq 06:42, cze 1, 2013 (UTC)